


Reunion

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kiss meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

‘Hello, beautiful,’ Jack says softly, placing his hand on the TARDIS’s console in greeting. ‘Did you miss me?’ The ship is warm beneath his touch, and he feels a shiver of affection run through him.

It’s the Doctor who answers, though. He looks up from the panel he’s been fiddling at with his screwdriver, and reaches across effortlessly to cup Jack’s face with one warm hand, bringing their lips together. It’s so soft and sweet that it’s almost contrite, almost too much.

Jack doesn’t respond, and the Doctor pulls away. ‘It’s good to have you back, Jack,’ he says, the familiar-yet-not touch of his fingertips lingering for a moment, tracing the line of Jack’s jaw before falling away.


End file.
